homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
M4 rifle
The M4 Carbine is an American assault rifle featured in Homefront and Homefront: The Revolution. The M4 is the standard issue assault rifle for the US Army. Homefront Singleplayer The M4 is main assault rifle of the Korean People's Army and the United States Armed Forces. It is encountered in every mission, except Overwatch. Unlike it's multiplayer version, it can be found in both 20 and 30 round configurations. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M4 is unlocked by default, with moderate damage, high rate of fire, excellent accuracy, high range, quick reload speed, and a large ammo count. The M4 can be painted with any of the Camouflage Patterns and allows for the use of every attachment possible, excluding the Sniper Scope. The M4 is meant to be the benchmark all-rounder for the game. The high rate of fire means it can burn through all of its ammo quickly without hitting a thing, but with proper trigger discipline and aim it can be incredibly effective. Attachements Red Dot Sight Holo Scope ACOG Scope Silencer Homefront: The Revolution The M4 was seen in the E3 reveal of Homefront The Revolution. It was found hidden in a vent along with a RC car. It was seen using a Red Dot Sight and a foregrip during the assault on the KPA Jail and was seen later being converted to an Ares Shrike 5.56. Trivia *Both Hopper Lee and Connor Morgan use the M4 as their main weapon of choice. *The name "M4 Rifle" is inaccurate in two regards as the M4 series are carbines rather than full length rifles, and all the "M4 Rifle"s are shown to be fully automatic, making them M4A1's, genuine M4's are burst-fire only. *There is a possibility that the M4 rifles used by the KPA may not be actual American made M4A1's but, the Chinese made version, the Norinco CQ Type A since they already bought Chinese military equipments ( such as T3AK (QBZ-03) rifles, T-99 tanks and Z-10 attack helicopters). And knowing the tensions that existed between the two countries before the war, it is unlikely that the US government would have agreed to supply the GKR with large quantities of American weapons of any kind. *The idea that the M4's seen in game are CQ Type A's is unlikely as all M4 rifles have "Blue4" meaning Blue Forces or United States Army marked on their receivers. However, since most of the enemy soldiers the player faces throughout the game are rear guard troops and police forces tasked with pacifying the conquered territories, their weapons could be captured American weapons re-issued to the rear guard while CQ Type A's are reserved for front-line troops and elite units such as the 718 Division. *Unlike Homefront, the M4 in Homefront The Revolution does not lose its front iron sight and gas block when an optic is attached. *Strangely, all but two singleplayer M4's have 20 round magazine capacities, despite the magazines looking identical to standard 30 round STANAG magazines. One is an M4 located in a Resistance armory, and another located on the Golden Gate Bridge, on a crate behind two sentry gun towers. Image gallery 800px-Homefront-20101104110848482.jpg|Connor Morgan holding his M4 rifle 300px-M4_Gun.jpg Korean with M4.jpg|A KPA soldier with an M4 Homefront1.jpg|A KPA soldier with an M4 Hm3.jpg SliderWeapons.jpg|Used by Korean Police (left) Homefront-for-xbox-360- 1277842456 cNk.jpg|A KPA soldier with an M4 Cf5095d4e8e5636b077d0adea378c168739ac967.jpg|M4 in Homefront: The Revolution with the Limpet Mine Launcher mod Pristine_Assault_Rifle.png|One of the few pristine assault rifles seen in Homefront: The Revolution, wielded by Jackson. Category:Primary weapons Category:Rifles Category:Homefront weapons Category:Homefront: The Revolution weapons Category:U.S. Military